Let it Die
by letiticialeclaire
Summary: What if Abel wasn't the only person the boys brought back from Belfast? [Not your usual OC/Jax story]
1. Chapter 1 - Lonely Lonely

Author's Note:

This is my first SOA piece, and I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or plot points from the television show mentioned in my writing.

The material published is of a graphic nature (carnal relations, cussing and violence), please consult the rating guide and the rating of this piece before proceeding.

Enjoy.

Chapter One - Lonely Lonely

Cassidy knew she was running late. She had told Maureen that she would be home from school in time to help with the welcome party tonight at the clubhouse. Trinity told her this morning that Belfast would be receiving some guests from California.

Pushing the back door open, she tossed her bag and books on the top of the large deep freezer.

'I'll be glad when things go back to normal' she thought to herself as she tied her long dark brown hair back in a braid. Grabbing another case of beer, she made the rounds outside where everyone had gathered. Picking up empties and handing out fresh beers, Cass knew that a chapter from the Sons of Anarchy had come to Belfast, but she didn't know why, just that they would be staying awhile.

Looking around, she saw that Maureen was talking to an older woman with dark brown hair, dressed all in black and, judging by the patch on his cut, the president of the visiting chapter.

"Where the hell is Trin?" Cassidy muttered under her breath. Combing over the crowd of black leather and noise, she caught the flash of a red head climbing the stairs.

'Dear lord, why can't she just stay out of trouble for one fucking night' Cassidy thought as she dropped the box of empties on a picnic table and hurried her way up the stairs.

Opening the door, she saw what she expected. "What the fuck Trin?" Cassidy was shocked and a little uneasy. Trinity was getting hot and heavy with a young man that resembled the Teller boy she had her so much about growing up.

"Your that Teller boy? Right?" Cassidy asked, her gaze locked within his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah…Jax" He stuck out his hand, which Cassidy looked at and then turned to Trinity. "Don't be such a slag, Trinity" Cassidy was growing tired of Trinity's rebellious phase, she was going to get into trouble one day and Cass won't always be there to save her.

Trinity continued to stare at the floor and Cass didn't even bother to say another word as she left the room and went back to collecting empty bottles.

It was getting late and most of the party had moved indoors due to the night growing colder. Cassidy had managed to collect most of the bottles. She was grabbing the last box of empties to take into the storeroom.

Placing the box on top of the others, she started to collect her bag and put some of her books in it when she heard the door open. Looking up to see who had needed something, all she saw were those blue eyes again.

"Hey" He said quietly, "Sorry about before. I didn't know"

Cassidy looked at him and smiled sadly, "She's always looking for attention, one day, it's going to be the wrong type of attention." Cass put her books down and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Here", she said handing him a beer, "looks like you need one of these as well".

"Thanks…" He responded looking at the floor. Cassidy hopped up on the deep freezer and took a swing of her beer.

Looking at him, Cassidy could tell there was a deep pain within, Jackson stood with the posture of a tired man, beaten and defeated.

"So…what brings you boys to Belfast?" Cassidy asked trying to get his attention. He moved closer and leaned on the freezer. "My son", He said looking into Cassidy's dark grey eyes.

She could see the young man in front of her was very lost. Placing her bottle behind her on the windowsill, Cassidy placed her hand on top of his. Staring down at such a simple act of contact, Cass knew she wanted to help him and make the terrible sadness in his heart vanish.

She felt his rough, calloused hand gently tip her chin and she closed her eyes as his face moved slowly towards her.

His lips were smooth and strong, kissing with a fever Cassidy had never felt before. She grabbed the top of his shoulders to draw him closer to her. He griped her thighs and stood between her knees. Cassidy ached for this man; she was captivated by his simplest gesture.

He slowly moved down her neck, kissing slowly, as Cassidy ran her hands down his back. Opening her eyes and catching her breath, Cass looked into those blue eyes once more. This time she did not see the overwhelming sadness she did before, but hunger, the looked a famished predator gives his prey before pouncing.

Cassidy knew she didn't stand a chance. He caught her lips once more with his own as Cassidy grabbed his cut and peeled it off his broad shoulders.

She pulled his shirt over his head as well, the noise outside hiding the heavy breathing coming from the cold storage room behind the store.

She made quick work of removing her sweater as he grabbed her hips and pulled them flush with his own. Her center pulsing against him as Cassidy undid his belt quickly.

Jackson pushed Cassidy's hair out of her face and gazed into her eyes, as if to ask if there was any going back from this moment. This pause only pushed Cassidy further as she shimmed out of her skinny jeans and rocked slowly upon Jackson's groin.

Reaching down to the front of his jeans, Cassidy pulled them further down his well-defined hips. He traced his fingers from her hipbone to her very center, covered by nothing but her lace panties. Rubbing up and down slowly, Cassidy could feel the tension building in her slowly as she raked her nails down his back.

Not being able to wait any longer, he pushed her panties to the side and slowly circled her opening. Cass shuttered, growing impatient with the slow ache that was grow rapidly, she took him in her hands and started pumping.

Her eyes closed, he pulled her hips further towards the edge of the freezer. With one last deep kiss, he slowly pushed himself into her burning hot core.

"oh God" Cassidy moaned, Jackson grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her mouth into his shoulder.

Cass moved her hips with his as she bit into her shoulder, he moved faster and faster. Cassidy felt the tension growing, she was so close. He kissed down her neck as they moved in unison, using his tongue to make small circles at a pressure point on the side of her neck.

Cassidy's undoing came quick as Jackson pounded further and further into his own release. Slowing the pace, She wasn't ready for this to be over quite yet. She grabbed his hair back and pulled it hard. She saw a different look in those eyes now, a look of obsession.

The shadows moved across his tan skin, his fingers slowly moving up and down her arms. Cassidy slid her fingers out of his hair and down his back, kissing slowly up his neck and jaw line, finding his warm lips.

With one deep kiss, Jackson helped Cassidy gather her clothes as well as his own.

His gaze followed her slowly as she moved to dress herself. Cass knew this night wasn't over, a feeling of excitement washed over her.

Catching his eyes once more, Cassidy felt a blush come to her cheeks. Both knowing what was on the other's mind.

The pair was silent as they left Maureen Ashby's Store through the front.


	2. Chapter 2 - My Moon My Man

Author's Note:

This is my first SOA piece, and I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or plot points from the television show mentioned in my writing.

The material published is of a graphic nature (carnal relations, cussing and violence), please consult the rating guide and the rating of this piece before proceeding.

-Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps me know my writing isn't complete shit.

Enjoy.

Chapter Two - My Moon My Man

Cass woke up alone, rolling over to the empty side of her bed, she exhaled in relief. "Oh thank fuck" she thought as she climbed out of bed and threw on the hoodie at the end of her bed.

She knew she had to make it to the clubhouse soon, the boys were making another run up country and it was tradition to see them off safely.

Slipping her jeans from last night back on, Cassidy knew she was going to be stiff for a few days and needed about 6 more hours of sleep.

Thankfully, Maureen and Trinity were already out of the house. She wasn't ready to answer any questions about last night and she certainly wasn't willing to give up the unrealistic dream that lingered in her mind this morning.

Pouring the cold left over coffee in a mug, Cassidy knew she'd better hurry to the clubhouse. It was only two doors over from Maureen's house and shop, but she would never hear the end of it if she missed seeing them off on their run.

Maureen took loyalty to the club and it's traditions very seriously, a fact Cassidy had learned at a much younger age when she had come to live with Maureen and Trinity.

Fiona was the same way with Carrie Ann, very strict when it came to club business.

Cassidy had spent the last 15 years of her life, staying out of people's way and helping when she could. After her mother's death, Father Ashby had taken her to Maureen's. John Teller had been living with Maureen at the time and Trinity had just been born. Cass was about 4 or 5 when she went under Father Ashby's protection.

Tripping down the stairs and spilling her coffee on her shoes, Cass knew this was going to be a shit morning. She placed the half empty coffee mug on the railing and continued down the sidewalk towards the clubhouse.

Turning into the lot beside the store, various members of both chapters were talking and packing gear on their bikes. Cassidy could feel a slight chill wash over her as she zipped up her hoodie to her chin and pulled her scarf tighter around her face. She kept walking towards Maureen when a large black figure blocked her view. Putting her hands out in front of her to brace for impact, they found smooth, hard muscle underneath a Reaper jacket instead. "Jackson", She whispered softly, "Your not going out on the run..." Cass paused, biting her lower lip.

Jax looked down at her with a smile, "Of course I am Darlin, Can't miss out on the excitement now can I?"

She shook her head, "be careful Jackson, don't forget what you came here for". Cassidy gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued on her way towards Maureen.

Cassidy had always been taught to be confident, even when your shaking in your boots. She had spent a lot of time with John when he was in Ireland and he taught her how to survive this life. Being the only father figure she had in her life, John took on the duty of raising both Trinity and Cassidy when he was in Belfast.

He would bring Cassidy and Trinity to the park, and while Trinity played with the other children, Cass would sit with John in front of the duck pond and listen to him speak about life, his life and his past. Though she was only 7 at the time, Cassidy knew her time with John was every important. He taught her to act like the ducks they watched. Calm on the surface while their little feet worked rapidly under the surface to get where they wanted to go.

"Where's Trin?" Cass asked as soon as she saw Maureen's back. "She's just getting some stuff for the run" Maureen turned back towards the lady she was talking to, "Cass, this is Gemma Teller" Maureen's face said it all. She looked crushed, Cass turned to dark brunette, "Cassidy Winston" she spoke firmly and shook Gemma's hand.

"Winston eh?" Gemma's arms rested on her hips and she shot a look at the president from California beside her.

"Yah, mom gave me my father's name even though she left him before I was born," Cass explained.

"This is Clay Morrow, Cass, he started the MC with John many years ago" Maureen tried to avoid Gemma digging any further into Cassidy and her past.

"Great to meet yah, safe travels" Cass was growing uncomfortable with Gemma staring her down in the midst of the boys leaving on their run.

"Mau, I'm gonna head in and help Trin out".

Cassidy took the long way around the side of the store, as she rounded the corner, almost to the door, someone grabbed her side and pushed her back up against the brick. She knew that smell of motor oil, mint and smoke. "Jackson?" she stopped suddenly as his lips covered her own. "This isn't going to happen, I'm not like this Jackson" Cass tried to push his shoulders as he moved his lips down to her jaw line.

"Your not gonna blow me off like that Darlin", He whispered in her ear. The ache in Cassidy's stomach grew and she grabbed his jacket by the collar to pull his body closer to her own. She could feel the heat coming off him, moving her hands down to his waist she gripped his belt and rubbed her waist against him.

"Just return safe," she breathed looking into his eyes. He brought his lips crushing into hers. Cass grabbed at his hair, bringing him deeper into the kiss.

Jackson released his hold on her and Cassidy slumped against the wall, breathing heavy, she could see her breath in the cold morning air.

He stalked off slowly towards his brothers.

Trinity rounded the corner, headed out to the lot with a bag of supplies the guys would need on their run up north.

"Cass, are you coming?" Trinity asked handing her a paper bag, "here help me will yah?"

"Yah I'm going Trin, I'm going" Cass shook her head and carried on behind Trinity. She knew she had to pull herself together; she could end up like her mother did if she kept getting weak in the knees every time that Teller boy was around.

He had that same calmness that John had when Cass was little and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Intuition

Author's Note:

This is my first SOA piece, and I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or plot points from the television show mentioned in my writing.

The material published is of a graphic nature (carnal relations, cussing and violence), please consult the rating guide and the rating of this piece before proceeding.

-Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps me know my writing isn't complete shit.

Enjoy.

Chapter Three - Intuition

Maureen had the kettle on for some tea and Cassidy was getting the milk and sugar out to the table. Gemma kept her focus on the smooth tabletop until Cass put the milk down in her line of vision.

"Penny for your thoughts Gemma?" Cassidy wasn't sure if she should ask, but she was a guest and Maureen had taught the girls to be a polite and proper hostess.

"Nah, I'm good honey" Gemma replied as Maureen filled her teacup.

Fiona had just checked on Carrie Ann and Trinity. "I just don't get that age, talking to me like that and all," she told Maureen as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

Cassidy knew it was better for her to be quiet rather than try to offer a younger perspective to Fiona. There were only 5 years between Cassidy and the younger girls, but sometimes it felt like much more than that.

It was easier today for Cass to ignore the conversation between the ladies; she couldn't forget the way her lips felt when Jax kissed her, or the way her skin sizzled when his hand grazed her arm. It felt like time slowed when she was close to him. Every touch, every caress was made in slow drawn out movements and Cassidy was absorbed in these moments she shared with Jackson.

She wondered if she would be strong and resist his charms or give in to the carnal cravings she was experiencing now.

Cassidy had only been with one other man in her life; well he was a boy then. Only four years ago, Cass had given her virtue to her high school sweetheart. She knew it wasn't going to last forever but when Jimmy recruited Colin; she knew Colin wouldn't live to see his 25th birthday.

Colin had died in a car bombing 2 months before their high school graduation.

Jackson Teller was the first man she had ever been with and she relished the feeling of his strong arms and commanding presence.

Would he think she was another Croweater? Just another piece for the club to pass around?

"Cass? Would you go get Trin and Carrie Ann?" Maureen was looking out the window over the kitchen sink.

"Yah, sure…" Cassidy wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she always did as she was told and asked questions after the storm had passed: another lesson from John Teller.

Walking down the hallway to Trinity's bedroom, Cass heard the front door open with a slam and a man yelling. She ran into the bedroom and shut the door quietly.

"Shhh…" Cass put her hand over Carrie Ann's mouth, "I think some of Jimmy's men are here looking for you Carrie."

They both sat on the bed and continued to hear yelling from Fiona, Gemma and Maureen, but the words were mumbled and hard to make out.

The yelling suddenly stopped and heavy footsteps came down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Cassidy could see the shadow underneath the doorframe. Holding her breath, a man burst in and grabbed Carrie Ann by the upper arm.

Cassidy tried to grab on to Carrie Ann as quickly as she could, "No, she doesn't want to leave yet, please…"

She begged with the man to leave Carrie Ann, Cassidy was quickly answered with a sharp slap to the left side of her face. "Pipe down girl!" the man in the suit yelled.

Cassidy fell to the floor as Carrie Ann was pulled out of the room.

She spit out the bit of blood that had come from her split lip. Cass pulled herself up with the help of a night table and hurried out into the kitchen.

Gemma was doubled over in front of the stove, Maureen was hold a gun and hugging Trinity. She ran over to Gemma, "what happened? Did Jimmy do this?" she asked lowering Gemma to the kitchen floor.

Gemma was quiet, but in a lot of pain. "Mau, we need to get her in a bed, I think one of the guys from Samcro said she has a heart condition."

Cassidy slung her arm around Gemma and Maureen helped get her into a bed in the spare room.

Getting a glass of water for Gemma in the kitchen, Maureen suggests that the girls go to Father Ashby for protection until the guys return from their run up north. "I know it's only for tonight and they will be back tomorrow morning, but we need to be safe Cass."

"We will go as soon as Gemma has gotten a little rest, I'm afraid she has gone through a lot in the past few days." Cassidy knew that Father Ashby would help them, no question, but would she see Jackson again?

"I'm going to call McGee and let them know that Jimmy came by and we are going to be at the church until they come home," with that said, Maureen picked up the glass of water and a cool compress to take to Gemma.

Cassidy sat down at the kitchen table once more, pressing an ice pack to her swollen lip; her stirred the cold tea in her cup and wondered how things could get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4 - Young and Beautiful

Author's Note:

This is my first SOA piece, and I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or plot points from the television show mentioned in my writing.

The material published is of a graphic nature (carnal relations, cussing and violence), please consult the rating guide and the rating of this piece before proceeding.

-Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps me know my writing isn't complete shit.

Enjoy.

Chapter Four – Young and Beautiful

McGee had come to get the girls shortly after both chapters had returned to Belfast. Cassidy hadn't slept in a day and a half, but she had managed to hear McGee telling Maureen about a bomb going off on their run. A few men had died and it was all according to Jimmy's plan.

Cassidy leaned on the wall outside of Father Ashby's office. Fiona was walking down the hallway towards the office, "what are you doing Cass? Ready to head home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go Fi," Cass replied as she walked away from the office and towards the main doors. She knew she had to get to the clubhouse as soon as she could without being seen.

McGee had headed to the clubhouse as soon as he dropped Trinity, Maureen and Cassidy at their home. Maureen was in the shower, but had said she was headed straight to bed. Cass knew if she left, she could just say that she forgot something at the clubhouse. John had promised Cass's mother before she died that he would do everything he could to prevent Cassidy from becoming a Croweater. Up until now, John had made good on that promise.

Cassidy slowly slipped on her jeans and a leather jacket. Pushing up her bedroom window, she could easily crawl out and slide part way down the tin roof to get to the sidewalk below.

Cassidy was no stranger when it came to sneaking out of her bedroom. Waiting was killing her and she had to know who was hurt in the bombing. She would have heard surely who were by now, but for some reason all the boys were keeping the accident quiet.

Cass walked quickly down the sidewalk and turned into the lot that was behind the clubhouse. It was cold outside and she could see her breath as she walked. Going in the back entrance was going to be easier and judging by the hour, getting caught would be a hard thing to do tonight.

The dorms were at the back of the clubhouse; Cassidy swung a right down the hallway. She knew what room she was looking for but would it be occupied? Stopping in front of the doorway, she reached out to touch the door handle and paused, would she want to know? And like this? Holding her breath, she slowly and quietly pulled down on the handled and pushed the door open.

The room was small, Cass looked at the clothes spread on the floor: almost laid out like a trail for her to follow. Quietly closing the door behind her, she picked up the white t-shirt two steps in front of her, touching it other her other hand; she noticed bloodstains of a sizeable amount.

Cassidy looked further and noticed muddy jeans, and a few steps further, a cut on the floor with a hoodie interwoven, both covered in blood.

The trail led right to the bathroom door, it was open slightly and Cass could hear the shower running.

She had been raised to be a polite and proper young lady, but her only option was to enter and she him for herself.

Cassidy slowly pushed the door open a little further, seeing the white shower curtain drawn, she could still make out the shadow of a man. "Jackson?" Cass could barely breathe; the air was caught in her chest as she walked closer towards the shower.

Standing directly in front of the curtain concealing the answer she most desperately needed; she spoke louder "Jax?"

His handsome face appeared as he pulled back the curtain, a large gash running from the side of his cheek to the top of his collarbone.

"Hey Cass" He spoke softly. She reached out to touch the wounded side of his face. She was speechless, words weren't forming in her brain and all she could do was look at him.

She reached further to touch the cut down his chest, looking back at his cheek; he caught her lips suddenly with his own.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, reaching around his neck to weave her fingers in his hair.

Jax wrapped his arms around her back and gently lifted her into the shower, fully clothed.

"Jax? What?" She asked, shocked that cool water was pouring down on her clothes. "Shh…" he held a finger over her soft lips and started to slowly peel her wet jacket off, kissing from her lips down to the middle of her chest.

He worked her soaked jeans down her hips as she explored his chest, finding a few more gashes and a fairly large cut on his ribcage with fresh stitches.

"Oh Jackson" she whispered as her ran her fingers over a small stitch. Looking up to his face, she wondered if gun running was really worth the money. John had always told her there was always a better way.

All Cassidy knew at this moment in time, all she wanted was Jax and she couldn't get enough of him right now.

After unclasping her bra, he gently pushed Cass against the tiled wall and moved his knee in between her legs to support her.

He placed one hand at the base of her neck and lifted her lips so they met his. Cass rocked against his knee as he kissed him deeply. She slowly ran her hands down his chest and grabbed his hand to slowly move it against her panties.

Jackson's eyes had changed to the same look as before: a look of ownership and dominance.

His hand moved to the inside of her panties and gently stroked Cass, as if to tease her.

"Oh Jax." She shuttered, "please I need you." He looked at her with a sly smirk.

Moving his arm behind him, he turned off the shower and pulled the shower curtain back.

He wrapped a towel around Cassidy and led her from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She sat on the bed as he went to the door and made sure to lock it. The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted with Cassidy in his bed. She was shivering a little from the coolness of the bedroom. Jackson moved with stealth as he waked towards her, avoiding the laundry strewn on the floor.

Cass held out her hand for him, grabbing his hand in hers, she pulled him onto the bed and directly on top of her. He was creating a heat within her that took the coolness out of the room entirely.

Bringing her hands to both sides of his face, she kissed him, hoping he would feel how much she needed to feel him. She moved her lips down his chin and neck towards his chest, careful to not anger any wounds on his sculpted body.

He moved her panties down her legs as she kissed him. Moving his hands down her slender legs, he sat at her feet as she gazed back at him with hooded eyes.

His hands massaged her left ankle and they continued to work up her leg followed by his lips.

Her breathing becoming heavy, she reached for him as his lips touched her knee, "I can't wait any longer" Cass was going to explode if she didn't have him soon.

He settled between her smooth thighs, slowly massaging her, "Jackson, don't tease me," she quietly demanded of him. That cocky smirk was all she got in return.

He slowly pushed into her, absorbing every detail of her body. Cassidy couldn't get enough of this man. He lowered himself as he started to move achingly slow inside of her. He smelt of oil and mint, it was addicting to her senses.

Cassidy ran her hands softly down his back and dug her fingers into his ass cheeks, "Harder Baby, I need more," she whispered against his ear and she pushed him deeper.

He started to move at a much quicker pace, kissing down her chest. Cass knew she would unravel quickly; she brought her hand to her forehead. Jackson reached her clit and started drawing slow circles as he moved against her.

"Oh Jackson" Cassidy grabbed the back of his head and kissed him fully as she climbed her orgasm. Jackson moved faster within her, gently grabbing her hips, he started rolling them as they moved.

He looked down at her, moving his hands up her body. He whispered in her ear as he unraveled, "You'll always be mine Cass."

Cassidy kisses him once more and moved beside him. He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Cass closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped in this mans arms.

He pushed the hair off her face, "you'll be home tomorrow? I have to talk to the Father about getting Abel and I was hoping you could help me…" he mumbled.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Cass smoothed her hands down his arms. The expression on his face had changed in a matter of seconds. She knew missing his son was weighing on him heavily, "We can deal with it tomorrow, get some rest".

She kissed his forehead and he pulled her closer to him. Cass waited for him to loosen his grip, but after awhile it seemed that he had fallen asleep with his head pressed against her chest.

Cassidy could feel the lump in her throat as she looked down at his weary face. She swallowed the urge to cry, Maureen had taught her crying never got you far in this life. She closed her eyes as she saw a streak of the rising sun through the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5 - Velvet Crowbar

Chapter Five – Velvet Crowbar

Cass woke up in a blurry haze, tanned arms wrapped around her chest, holding her tight. Moving her legs against his within the sheets, she felt the warmth run to her cheeks. His eyes slowly opened, Cassidy cupped the side his of his face with her hand and slowly sucked on his lower lip. She could feel his smirk against her own lips. She could feel his fingers lightly running up the side of her thigh, making slow, lazy circles.

"Good Morning" Cassidy heard as she pulled away from Jackson's face. "Father Ashby," Cassidy whispered, "I…" she started.

"Cassidy, we both know this is the last place you should be dear". Father Ashby was stern and unwavering.

Cassidy wrapped the blanket around her body, gathered her jeans and left the room closing the door behind her. She knew she would get a mouthful from Maureen over this.

Slipping her jeans on in the hallway and left as quickly as possible.

Pulling her hood over her head, Cass started to walk down the street into the shop. Trinity was already up and stocking the shelves, "Having fun kiddo?" Cass asked as she leaded against the counter. "You look like you could use a coffee" Trinity chuckled as she moved towards the coffee maker to pour one.

Cass sat on the edge of the counter, sipping her hot coffee. She had no idea what she was doing with Jax or where it was going and now it was going to be a family topic for discussion.

She knew that going to class today wasn't going to be an option. Cassidy topped up her cup and made her way out of the shop to go home. She had some chores to finish up there. As she stepped out the front door of the shop, she spotted the black group of motorcycles speed out of the lot beside the shop. She caught the eyes of Jax riding in the tail of the group; she gave him a slight smile that he didn't return.

Cassidy wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she made her way home.

Expecting Maureen and Trinity to be at the shop, Cass was shocked to see Father Ashby sitting at their kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Father," she greeted him, putting her jacket on the chair beside her.

"Cassidy, you know this is not what John would have wanted for you." Father Ashby had known Cassidy since birth and had spent a lot of time with John while he was in Belfast.

Cassidy knew to be quiet when the Father was giving her a lecture. "Dear," he held her hand on the table, "when the Sons go back to Charming, you are to go with them."

"What?" She asked, "my entire life is here, you can't be serious…"

"I'm more serious than ever Cassidy," he paused, "you must go and seek the protection of your father and brother, they will keep you safe from this life. McGee is gone and I can only protect you to an extent."

"I don't understand…" Cassidy frowned, looking down at the table.

"No matter what happens Cassidy, you are to get on that plane," he stood from the table and left Cass sitting at the table in a cloud of confusion.

She started to work on her chores, folding laundry and putting the clean dishes away. Trying to keep her mind off of Jackson and what Father Ashby had told her.

Cassidy was taking out the garbage to the cans, when Trinity came running towards the small house.

"Cass… He's dead," She cried grabbing on to Cassidy's sweater. Cassidy had no idea what was going on, she held Trinity tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder in the middle of the sidewalk.

She led Trin up to her bedroom and helped her into bed. She lay down with her, holding Trinity close as she cried herself to sleep. Cassidy was tired from the lack of sleep and dealing with the Father, she quickly drifted to sleep as well.

Cassidy awoke alone to the sounds of yelling and the slamming of the back door. 'What the hell?' she thought, grabbing a hair tie and running towards the back door.

She couldn't handle any more drama today and she quickly found the backs of Gemma and Maureen. "What's…" Cassidy started to ask when her eyes found what the other women had been looking at.

Jackson and Trinity were locked in a tight embrace, hearing Cassidy; they pulled apart quickly.

Cass saw red, after all she had done for Trinity, this was the last straw. Cassidy pushed her way through Mau and Gemma. She was breathing heavy and had her fists clenched at her sides.

Making eye contact with Jackson, he looked down at the floor and then back at Cass. He made the motion to move towards her, causing her to take a step back.

Cassidy turned around to face Trinity, opening her mouth to say something; Cassidy found that she was speechless. She quickly followed her lack of words with a light but sharp slap to Trinity's cheek, "You deserve everything you get, slag" She muttered as she left.

Jackson went after Cass quickly and Gemma looked sadly at Maureen, "it's time we shared a little family history."

Cassidy was lying on her bed, holding an ice pack on her open palm. Trinity had betrayed her trust one time too many and Cass had learnt her lesson the hard way.

Twirling her hair around her finger and staring at her ceiling, Cass tried to calm down her nerves.

She closed her eyes as she heard her door open and close, hopefully they would see she was asleep.

She felt a weight move onto the bed, "can you please just leave me alone?" She asked with a rough voice, tears resting within her eyelashes.

"You know I could never leave you alone," a gruff voice answered. Cass rolled over to find Jax lying on the bed facing her.

He moved his hand to brush the hair out of her face, "don't," she said as she pushed him back from her.

"Cassidy, she kissed me and I was pushing her away," Jackson started to explain. He knew that he couldn't let things end with Cassidy this way.

Cass closed her eyes and cradled her head as she cried more. "Please don't do this baby," Jackson pulled her arms away from her face. "Don't close me out, not like this…" the look of desperation on his face was enough for Cass.

"Don't hurt me Jax," she whispered as he pulled her into his chest and held her closely.


	6. Chapter 6 - Between Two Lungs

Author's Note:

This is my first SOA piece, and I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or plot points from the television show mentioned in my writing.

The material published is of a graphic nature (carnal relations, cussing and violence), please consult the rating guide and the rating of this piece before proceeding.

-Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps me know my writing isn't complete shit. Sorry about the long wait, I had to deal with some silly life stuff.

Enjoy.

Chapter Six – Between Two Lungs

Cassidy felt skin rubbing against her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes to the morning light. Her body was stiff from the stress that dwelled within Belfast. She felt Jackson's hand move away from her cheek as his lips found her soft ones. She loved the way he kissed her like her lips were made of glass, almost a whisper at first.

Cass was reluctant to face the morning, knowing that Gemma and Maureen had asked to speak with them about John's past. Pushing reality out of her mind, Cass ran her hand slowly down his well-defined chest, taking her time. Jackson let out a painful moan and grasped her wrist roughly, moving her fingers lower. He continued his assault on her lips, growing more passionate as she used her left hand to pull her hips upward on his own.

Her fingertips reached the waistband of his boxers as she heard "Cass, you up? Mom wants to talk, yea?" Trinity asked from the other side of the door.

Cassidy pushed her back on the pillow and sighed in frustration. Jax pushed the hair off her face, "Darling we should go…" He smirked as his hands moved lower on her body.

She pushed his hands away and rolled to the side of the bed. "I wonder what today will bring," she huffed as she pulled on a pair of faded black jeans. She leaned over the bed to sneak a quick kiss, but he had over ideas as he grabbed her forearms and pulled her on top of his chest. She cupped his chin as he opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"You are very good at distractions Mr. Teller," she said with a smirk of her own. Cass got up from the bed and closed the door behind her.

Maureen and Gemma were already at the table with Trinity when Cass entered the kitchen. Sitting at the table, she wrapped her hands around the steaming cup of tea and braced herself for the storm.

Jackson entered the kitchen shortly after, pulling a t-shirt over his head with his jeans slung low on his hips. She licked her lips as she caught his gaze.

Cassidy quickly starred down at the embroidered tablecloth as Maureen and Gemma proceeded to talk about John and Maureen's affair. Cassidy was surprised about the news that Jackson and Trinity were half siblings but she wasn't quite sure what she had to do with this.

After Gemma had finished talking about John's death in Charming, Cassidy interrupted, "So what does this have to do with me exactly?"

Maureen looked at her with sad eyes, "your father is in Charming dear, you are to go there, where you can be safe."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy was puzzled; she knew her mother had died running away from Jimmy and his possessive ways. Father Ashby had called John Teller shortly after her death and asked that he come take responsibility for Cassidy.

"Your father is Piney Winston, Cass, he'll keep you safe and Jimmy won't know the wiser," Maureen said sadly. She didn't want Cassidy to leave, but if it kept the girl alive, she would send her anywhere.

Cassidy felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, "What about school? A job? Where am I going to live Maureen?" Cass had no idea how she was expected to do this.

Covering her eyes with her hands, she braced herself on the tabletop. She could feel her lower lip quivering; she was destined to be alone in this world, abandoned.

"Fine," she whispered. Leaving the table, she walked outside and into the back lot from the store. Finding a seat at one of the old picnic tables, she sat heavily as if she couldn't breathe.

She felt his body sit behind her at the table, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't do this Jax," she mumbled as the tears streamed freely down her face.

She could feel the heat radiate from his chest on her back, "listen Cass, I'm going to get my kid back and your gonna do just fine in Charming," he said firmly.

Cassidy leaned back into his embrace and rested her hands on top of his, "You've got your meeting with Father Ashby tonight? Yea?"

He nodded slowly. Cass stood and grabbed his hand, "I need some time to figure this out."

Jackson looked at her with a frown forming on his smooth lips. She looked down at him, "will you just lay with me?"

She had tear tracks on her cheeks, her skin red from crying. He smiled sadly and stood up to wrap her in a tight hug. He held her close as they walked slowly to the room he was staying in at the Belfast clubhouse.

He held her as he closed the door as sat her gently on the bed. Jackson slowly took off the shirt and her jeans. She lay beside him, starring off into space; as long as she had him to hold on to.

Cassidy slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

She wasn't sure what the time was when she awoke; she heard chairs crashing and yelling in the main room of the clubhouse. Cass grabbed her shirt and pulled it on as she pressed her ear on the door. She heard the metal of the main doors slam and a car peel out of the lot.

Cassidy ran down the hallway, finding Jax smashing a chair against the concrete floor. "Jackson?" She asked, her hand at her mouth. His face was cut and bruised; she moved towards him with her arms reaching out for his own.

He looked at her, his face was crushed; "adoption?" he asked quietly.

She pulled him towards the hallway, "come on, the boys can't see you like this…"

He closed his eyes and took her gentle hand as she led him down the hallway. Cassidy was thankful for the darkness and the time of night. It wasn't common for a brother of club to show weakness. The blackness of night masked his pain, but she knew it would only be for a short time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Heart Shaped Box

Author's Note:

This is my first SOA piece, and I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or plot points from the television show mentioned in my writing.

The material published is of a graphic nature (carnal relations, cussing and violence), please consult the rating guide and the rating of this piece before proceeding.

-Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps me know my writing isn't complete shit. Sorry about the long wait, I had to deal with some silly life stuff.

Enjoy.

Chapter Seven – Heart Shaped Box

Cassidy woke up early the next morning thanks to Gemma. Jackson had to visit the orphanage were Abel was being kept. She stayed in bed longer: after Jax had dressed and left with a few members to search for his son. She had found out last night that father Ashby had given baby Abel to a convent orphanage that would place babies in Catholic homes.

Father Ashby had always done the best by Cass, but she wasn't sure how far away from one of those orphanages she had been herself.

She knew he was close with John as well, but this act was something that John Teller would have never condoned.

Cassidy really didn't know what to think about traveling to Charming and meeting her Father. Opie seemed like a decent person, but she had spent maybe an hour with the guy in total. She knew that Father Ashby was smart when it came to these decisions but she wasn't entirely sure this was the best option for her. Jackson seemed on board with the idea of her going back to Charming with the rest of the club.

Cass had never been to Charming and she had never even heard her mother speak of Piney Winston. She knew her father had been in the club, but that was as much detail as her mother would allow.

She looked at the wall in front of her as she thought about Jackson. She had to ask herself if things would still be the same when they arrived in Charming… Or would they be dramatically different?

She would leave Maureen and Trinity behind, as well as her school friends and work she had completed at the local university. Cassidy knew her mother kept a small stash of cash for her in case something ever happened and Cass knew she would have to use it this time.

Rolling over on the bed to grab her t-shirt and pull it over her head, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yah?" she coughed, Gemma peeked her brunette head in the room. "I just wanted to give you a heads up, the boys are getting close to Abel so you should pack some things and be ready," Gemma spoke with hesitation.

"Of course," Cass said with a small smile.

Gemma closed the door and Cassidy slid out from under the covers. She grabbed her jeans off the floor and put them on as she walked toward the bedroom door.

Cass didn't even know what she would have to bring with her. She had only one thing on her mind, coffee. Cassidy swing by the shop on her way upstairs and poured herself a large cup of coffee. She had a feeling it would be the first of many cups today.

Opening the door to Maureen's loft, Cass heard Gemma telling at someone.

"He's your son!" she heard as she closed the door as quietly as possible. Cass slipped off her boots, "You get my grandson," Gemma growled in a low voice.

Standing on the other side of the doorframe, Cass could see Jackson slumped against Maureen's old stove.

Gemma brushed past Cassidy quickly on her way out the door and back to the clubhouse. If Cassidy knew anything, Gemma Teller-Morrow was lethal when it came to her family.

Looking at the spot where Gemma once stood, Cass felt Jackson's eyes graze over her body. They burned into her being as she moved closer towards him. She could tell by one look that he was tired, but he looked at her with a hidden hunger. She hoped they would find Abel soon for Jackson's sake.

"You found him?" Cassidy asked with uncertainty. She shifted from one foot to another slowly. He just simply nodded. Moving closer towards him, she ran her hands down his shoulders to his biceps and back again, as if he was cold and needed to be warmed.

"Where is he?" He just looked away from her, "Jackson?" Cassidy grew very nervous as he ignored her.

"I need time okay?" He yelled, brushing off her hands and grabbing a smoke out of the pack in his hand.

Cassidy stood in the middle of the kitchen, shocked. He lit up his smoke and starred right at her, almost to see if she would flinch.

Cassidy maintained eye contact, but she knew something wasn't right: something had changed.

"Pardon me for asking," Cassidy grabbed her coffee and headed towards her bedroom without looking back. She heard a loud slam of the door.

Cassidy never saw a cold side to Jackson until now and she wasn't sure if she liked it. It wasn't like the deep passion she felt when he kissed her. It puzzled her as to why he could burn so hot for her and suddenly grow extremely cold.

Entering her bedroom, Cassidy opened her closet and took a large black duffel bag out. Getting clothes together was the easiest part of packing, but Cassidy didn't have very much due to the fact that she moved around a lot when she was younger and had very few personal belongings.

A few photo albums, her electronics and other bits of things: Cassidy was pretty much packed to go. She decided to send an email to a few close friends explaining that she was headed to California for awhile and she wasn't sure when she would be headed back home.

Maureen was working at the store and Trinity was still in school; that left Cassidy to make dinners on the nights she didn't have classes at Queen's university. Cassidy glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 4pm. Trin would be home soon to grab a quick bite before heading to the store and Maureen would be home soon as well.

Cass popped the ear buds attached to her iPhone in as she headed to the kitchen. Letting the music calm her nerves, Cassidy sank into the mindless motions of preparing dinner.

She stood in front of the sink, washing the lettuce thoroughly, when she felt a pair of rough hands slide gently down the curve of her hips to cup her ass cheeks.

He gently swept her hair to the side, giving him access to the back of her neck. He started a trail of sweet gentle kisses from the base of her neck to her collarbone.

She dropped the lettuce in the sink and turned the water off. "Jackson…" she started, he gripped her hips and turned her to face him. Cassidy knew she couldn't stay mad at him, but she had learned a hard lesson today. Jackson Teller had the power to hurt her very badly and that was a very scary fact for Cassidy to come to terms with.

He crushed his lips against hers. Cassidy knew this wouldn't solve anything, but there was a need in this kiss that both of them felt.

Jax grabbed her legs and pulled her upwards, carefully walking towards Cassidy's bedroom. Cassidy had her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and she continued to play with his hair and leave tiny kisses on the side of his neck until she felt the soft cushion of her bed.

She slowly released his neck as she quickly grabbed the collar of his cut and pulled him roughly down on top of her. Jackson made quick work of pulling her thin t-shirt off as he kissed down the hollow of her neck to her chest.

Cassidy fumbled with his cut and hoodie, seeing a hunger in her eyes, Jax pulled everything over his head at once.

He moved back to kissing his way down her chest towards her bellybutton. His tongue burned a hot trail down her body. Cassidy's breath caught in her chest as his lips paused at the top of her panties.

She looked down at him with lust filled eyes, slowly closing them and running her hands into his long blonde hair. She moaned as she felt his tongue scrape across her stomach from one hipbone to the other.

Cass massaged his head as she felt his hands slowly peel off her silk navy panties. His kisses moved lower and lower toward her hot center. Her hips were squirming on the bed as he grabbed her ass for more control; which only drove her further into her frenzy.

She needed more of him as his tongue gently teased her; slowly he moved his mouth on her. Cassidy thought she was going to explode.

She clawed at his shoulders to get his attention, "Jackson, please…baby?"

He moved up her body quickly, grabbing her hands with his own; he thrust into her deeply.

They kissed as he moved slowly inside of her. He was hitting so deep inside of her, she felt a deep shudder from within, as he never looked away from her eyes.

Holding his gaze, Cassidy moved herself to be on top of him. Straddling him, Cass kept his hands in hers as she found purchase on his chest to balance.

He was deeper as she continued moving her hips at a much quicker pace.

He remained looking at her, "Cass… I… I love… this"; Cass felt a small tear trail down her right cheek. Jax swiped it away with his thumb. He gently rocked her hips with his hands; she felt an animalistic urge as she grew closer and closer to the edge. Jax slowly circled her clit as he pumped his hips upward.

"Oh," She moaned, "harder, baby…I…" Cassidy quickly unraveled above him. He took the opportunity to move above her once again as he continued to push deep strokes into his own orgasm.

Cassidy felt her head being pushed into the headboard as he braced his arms against the wall above her. Looking at the beautiful man loosing himself in her, she knew with every step closer to him, she risked losing her heart.

Coming out of his haze, Jackson circled his arms around Cassidy and pulled the blankets over them.

"I've got to finish dinner…" Cassidy moaned; planting her face in the pillow her head was resting on. She quickly grabbed her tank top and tights and slid them on as she hurried to the kitchen, leaving him in her bed.

Cassidy had pulled the chicken out of the oven as Trinity and Maureen made it home. She quickly excused herself to get a sweater from her bedroom.

Jackson was in the shower across the hall, walking into her bedroom she picked up his cut and jeans to toss on her bed when a letter fell out on to the bed.

It had her name on it in elegant writing, Cassidy decided to ask him about it. She quietly picked up the envelope and opened the bathroom door.

"Jax?" she asked quietly. "I've got to ask yah something."

"Hmm?" He grunted from the shower as he popped his head around the side of the shower curtain. "Oh Ashby told me to give that to you," ha answered quickly continuing with his shower.

Cassidy opened the letter hastily, scanning it quickly. She hid her face with the letter as she read further down. She felt sick as she sank down to the floor of the bathroom.

"Your making a fuckin' trade for Abel?" She spat as the tears streamed down her face. "How could you?" She asked, almost out of breath, she could feel her body start to panic as she was crying too hard to breathe.

Jackson looked at her puzzled as he moved quickly out of the shower to hold her on the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Cassidy screamed. She ran out of the bathroom as Jackson followed with his jeans slung low on his hips. Cassidy threw his cut and hoodie at him square in the chest.

"Get the fuck out you selfish prick," she picked up a small vase off her dresser and threw it at him as well. He moved closer towards her and managed to grab her hands to prevent her from throwing anything else.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, she felt her rage progress into something much more.

"I'll never forget you did this Teller… never" she whispered.

He softly kissed her cheek, wet with tears, "I didn't want this Cass, I love you." He exited out the front door, crushed and leaving a stunned Maureen and Trinity in his wake.


End file.
